


Senseless Sacrifice

by Higuchimon



Series: In Space, In Light [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Include The Word Boot Camp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Johan wants to keep Yubel as far from Haou as he possibly can.  And the way that he'll do that could bring ruin upon everyone.  Especially himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Series:** In Space, In Light|| **Title:** Senseless Sacrifice  
 **Characters:** || **Pair:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Words:** 250/2,500|| **Chapters:** 1/10  
 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Timeline/Universe:** A world where Juudai got his wish. Yubel was healed by the Gentle Darkness. But the Light of Ruin still exists...  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, alternate/divergent AUs GX, E9, drabble novel with chapters under 500 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #1, route  
 **Summary:** Johan wants to keep Yubel as far from Haou as he possibly can. And the way that he'll do that could bring ruin upon everyone. Especially himself.

* * *

Johan’s breath caught in his throat. He strained against the restraints that bound him, fighting to get even a little release and failing. He sank down against the stone wall and breathed outward. 

_This is not good._ He’d heard more than he’d ever wanted to about the Light of Ruin and what it could to people, how it would twist people into being monsters. He didn’t really want to stay here long enough to see that for himself. 

Besides, after all these years of hearing Yubel sing Juudai’s praises, he really didn’t want to have to bring them bad news. 

He checked the area around him again. There wasn’t much to see. Gray stone, gray metal on the chains, gray weathered door, and that was it. 

_Stay away from here, Yubel._ The idea of Yubel being here terrified him. Haou being near to Yubel… his heart pounded at the thought. 

Yubel loved Juudai so very much. If their paths crossed here, then Yubel’s love could lead to… 

No. He wasn’t going to terrify himself like that. He would find a way to escape. Whatever Haou and the Neo-Spacians had in mind, it would not work. He would get out of here. 

Again he strained. Again he failed. Again his breath stuttered in his lungs. Again he sank down, fighting back a wave of exhaustion and the growls of hunger, the dryness of thirst. 

And then footsteps approached him. Johan’s blood drained. He knew those steps. 

He knew them too well. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I'm going to try to update this daily until it's done. Note the "try".


	2. Chapter 2

**Words:** 500/2,500|| **Chapters:** 2/10

* * *

The door swung open and he entered. Johan forced himself to stare Yuuki Juudai in the eyes. 

He’d spent years hearing about him from Yubel, about how wonderful he was and how much Yubel longed to be with him again. He’d done all he could to bring them together, only for them to find that other forces now wrapped their talons around Juudai’s heart and soul. 

“Johan Andersen.” Juudai spat his name. “I should have you killed. Right now.” 

Johan raised his head. “Then why don’t you?” 

That got a smirk. It almost reminded him of Yubel’s, but with far less sanity in it. 

“Because you serve a greater purpose than being dead meat.” Juudai stepped closer, one hand wrapping around Johan’s chin. “Tell me, do you know what _bait_ is?” 

Johan winced; he couldn’t really answer with that tight grip. But Juudai didn’t really seem to want one. He just kept smiling in that fierce murderous way. 

“You don’t have to worry. Once I have Yubel again, then I won’t need you.” He tilted his head down. “There is another route I could take to deal with you, of course.” 

Somehow, Johan didn’t want to hear it. Juudai didn’t care what he wanted. 

“As our slave, you’ll see Yubel cares nothing at all for you. Nor should they care anything for you.” 

_You did notice we both want you two together, and the Light nowhere around, didn’t you?_ Johan wanted to say. But if he knew, Juudai didn’t care. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** So, this is my third evil!Juudai. One is Reversal!Juudai, who holds the power of the Destructive Darkness. Second is Bridges!Juudai, who has been taken by the Light of Ruin (and doesn’t have the Gentle Darkness to begin with). And third, here we have this one, who was taken by the Light because his plan worked and Yubel was healed by the Gentle Darkness. Only the Neo-Spacians got corrupted, and then got to Juudai. Oops?


	3. Chapter 3

**Words:** 750/2,500|| **Chapters:** 3/10

* * *

Johan’s breath caught harder in his throat. He didn’t doubt at all that Juudai meant what he said, but he shook his head in denial regardless. 

“I won’t let you. You won’t hurt Yubel.” How _could_ he let that happen? He and Yubel had been the best of friends for six years. Yubel guided him through the tournament when he’d met the Gem Beasts and reassured him that he would save the universe by helping them get back with Juudai. 

Once Juudai wasn’t brainwashed by the Light, at least. That might take time to deal with. 

But with the chains around his wrists and Juudai staring down at him in smug superiosity, he found it a little difficult to believe they could pull all of it off. 

“Hurt Yubel?” Juudai sneered. “As if I ever would. _You_ hurt Yubel by pretending to care for them, when the only true friend Yubel has ever had is _me_.” 

He took a step back and reached into a pocket, pulling out a deck. Johan’s heart skipped a beat. He’d know those cards anywhere, even without looking at them. 

“The Gem Beasts...” 

“Yes. Your precious pretty deck.” Juudai played with the cards, tiny wisps of white fire stirring at his fingertips. “Now, we bargain. Because if we don’t, I won’t hurt _you_ \- much.” 

His smirk reeked of madness and Light. Johan loathed it on sight and strained harder at his chains. “But I’ll destroy _them_.” 

Johan’s heart all but stopped in his chest. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** I love tormenting Johan too much. Can there be too much?


	4. Chapter 4

**Words:** 1,000/2,500|| **Chapters:** 4/10

* * *

Johan tried very hard to keep himself from raging but he wasn’t doing a good job of it. He’d never done a good job of it when someone threatened the Gem Beasts. Having them in Juudai’s hands – Haou’s hands – the _Light’s hands_ \- did nothing at all to relax him. 

Juudai pulled one of the cards from his deck and examined it. “Your little kitten creature. Ruby Carbuncle.” He flicked it around so Johan could see it. “What would Hane Kuriboh think if I destroyed this, I wonder?” That sadistic smile of his. “We could find out.” 

Johan surged forward, eyes wide. “No! Stop it!” He would do anything to protect his family. 

Only Yubel was part of the family too and Juudai’s threats were aimed at them too. Anywhere he turned, he could feel danger stretching. 

Juudai flipped the card between his fingers, back and forth. “You be quiet. I don’t remember saying that you could speak anyway.” He tapped the card against the side of his cheek. Johan hated to imagine any of the Gem Beasts so close to him. 

_What does he want? What am I going to have to do?_ He could imagine. Juudai wanted Yubel. Juudai would use him to _get_ Yubel. He just needed to know the details to know how terrified he should be. 

“I want you to duel for me. Not against me – that would kill you.” Juudai’s smirk didn’t fail to mock Johan’s fears. “But you’re going to kill for me.” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Juudai likes to hurt people. It’s the Light in him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Words:** 1,250/2,500|| **Chapters:** 5/10

* * *

Johan did his best to get to his feet, regardless of how the chains made that difficult. He wasn’t going to sit there, not with those horrible words freshly spoken. 

“What makes you think I’d do that?” Johan demanded, glaring at Juudai. Even with as terrified as he was at being in Haou’s presence - the one meant to defend the universe but corrupted by the Light – he wasn’t just going to let that slide. 

What that won him was a harsh smack across his face. Pain racketed through him: Juudai wore armor, after all. Johan stumbled back, feet scrambling underneath him, and could do nothing to avoid the kick to his ribs that followed. 

Juudai didn’t stop there. He backhanded Johan a second time, this time on the other side, followed by a second kick. Instead of his ribs, this one struck into Johan’s stomach, folding him over. 

Johan tried to breathe, to gain enough strength to answer back, to say something. Any time he tried, that earned him another strike. Juudai hovered over him, hitting in the coldest, most methodical fashion. 

It was also the most painful, but not in a way that would do anything more than _hurt_. Plenty of pain, but the damage remained light, save for livid bruises and lack of breath. 

Johan didn’t do a good job of preventing the strikes from landing. Whatever he could protect himself from, Juudai simply hit him somewhere else. 

“Please!” Johan gasped at last. “Please, stop!” 

Juudai stopped. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Juudai’s methods of persuasion are not very nice ones. But he’s the Light of Ruin’s servant, after all. I said he liked to hurt people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Words:** 1,500/2,500|| **Chapters:** 6/10

* * *

Johan’s breath staggered, stuttered, broke harsh in his lungs. He could feel Juudai’s gaze on him and flinched back from it. Any time Juudai moved he shifted away, convinced another hit was coming. 

Then Juudai calmly pulled Johan’s arms away from his face and stared down at him. “When you address me, I expect to hear _Haou-sama_. If you don’t, you’ll get another punishment. Only worse than this. Much worse. Do you understand me?” 

Johan nodded. He wasn’t quite paying attention to what Juudai said, but he needed to do something. Juudai’s smile sent shivers of fear all through him, before another merciless kick came, right into his stomach. The idea of talking after that vanished. 

“I don’t believe you.” Juudai gripped onto Johan’s hair, yanking his head back roughly. “But let’s back up some. I want you to kill for me. You’re going to do it, because if you don’t, I’ll kill all of your Gem Beasts. Slowly. One at a time. From Ruby Carbuncle to Rainbow Dragon. You will watch me do this.” Another of those terrifying smiles twisted across his features. “And no matter how much you scream and beg, I won’t stop, and it will be _all your fault_. Are we clear?” 

Johan shuddered before he started to nod again. Haou shook his head. “Use words. Use the right words.” He leaned in closer, his breath chilly and lifeless. “You can’t imagine how much I enjoy hurting you. Do you want to give me that pleasure?” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Yes, Juudai, this will totally get Yubel to join you. Beating, abusing, and blackmailing their best friend and the person who would like you two to be together, without that pesky Light of Ruin. This plan cannot fail. Really.


	7. Chapter 7

**Words:** 1,750/2,500|| **Chapters:** 7/10

* * *

“No...” The word dropped like lead from Johan’s lips. Every point of his body where Juudai – Haou – hit him ached in ways he’d never experienced before. He could already see livid bruises flowering up underneath his torn clothes. “No, I don’t.” He wasn’t sure of how he spoke, only that the words stung on his lips. 

“Too bad. But I want that answer. Say it the way I want to hear it. You’ll kill for me. You’ll do anything that I tell you to do.” 

Johan started to draw a breath. That last part hadn’t been mentioned. Juudai pressed one finger against Johan’s lips before he could speak. 

“Now. Answer me. There’s nothing else you need to say.” 

_I don’t want to._ Johan had never thought he feared pain. He wasn’t sure if he did now. But he couldn’t let the Gem Beasts be slaughtered, and he knew Haou would do it. _Stay away, Yubel. Stay far away._

He hoped that Yubel would do that. Deep inside, he couldn’t absolutely believe that they would. He’d never known Yubel to make the best decisions. 

“I’ll… kill for you… Haou-sama.” Johan dragged the words out, hating each one. 

Haou patted him on the shoulder. “I knew you would.” He gave Johan a thoughtful look. “As my servant, you really need to dress better.” 

Johan just stared. He had no idea of what Haou meant and no spare clothes even if he had. Haou smiled at him and he shuddered all over again. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** You can all guess what Juudai means by dressing better, can’t you?


	8. Chapter 8

**Words:** 2,000/2,500|| **Chapters:** 8/10

* * *

Johan stared at the clothes – if those were what this outfit could be called. Leather and straps, that was what made it up. He didn’t like how it bared his arms, especially not with the livid bruises scattered all over. At least it showed nothing more, except for the ones on his face. 

In the three days since he’d agreed to what Haou wanted, his bruises hadn’t really gotten any better. Haou still hit him if he stepped even briefly out of line. Sometimes he didn’t even think about it. Sometimes Johan didn’t even need to say or do something. Haou hit and Johan sealed his lips and dealt with it. 

Haou gave him a long, measuring look before he nodded. “Much better.” One armored finger traced across the most visible of the bruises. “I think those look good on you.” 

_You would._ Johan wanted to say, but only turned his head away, hoping he would accept that. 

Haou’s fingers pressed around Johan’s arm harder. “I should give you a few more when those fade.” 

Johan’s head jerked up. “No!” That was the last thing he wanted – second to last. The last would be Yubel showing up. 

With that word, however, Haou smiled and backhanded him. “You don’t tell me no. If I want to bruise and break you, then you will be bruised and broken.” He pressed down on Johan with one foot. “And that’s what I want.” 

Johan shuddered, unable to move. Nothing could get worse from here. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Yubel isn’t going to be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Words:** 2,250/2,500|| **Chapters:** 9/10

* * *

Juudai wondered when he’d really started to enjoy hurting people so much. Try as he might – and he didn’t try that much – he couldn’t remember. Most things that had happened before he’d gone to Neo-Space and met the Neo-Spacians remained blurry. He recalled that he’d fought Kagemaru and defeated the Sangenma. He sort of remembered his first two duels against Edo. 

But there were other things he didn’t remember, though he knew they happened. 

_They took Yubel away from me._ He remembered that in awful, searing clarity. The Light _wanted_ him to remember that; had given the memory back to him, as well as the knowledge of who and what he was. 

Had been. He would never again be the sort of person who would let what he loved and wanted be torn away from him. Yubel was _his_ , like he was theirs. 

So long ago they had pledged themselves to one another and if the Darkness would not allow them to remain together, then surely the Light would. If that required the absolute destruction of everything, then he found himself more than agreeable to the concept. 

Anyone who tried to keep him away from Yubel he would torment until they would never do so again. If that meant starting with Johan Andersen, then he would do so _ever_ so gladly. Andersen remained nothing but a thief and Juudai had never liked thieves. 

_So he won’t ever take anything from anyone else ever again. Except their lives, as I command._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** One more chapter to go. Are you enjoyed this as much as I am?


	10. Chapter 10

**Words:** 2,500/2,500|| **Chapters:** 10/10

* * *

Yubel hated receiving reports about what happened between Juudai and Johan. Especially since everything to do with Juudai now involved the Light of Ruin. 

Without Johan, someone had to lead, and while Edo Phoenix did a decent job of it, all of the rebels knew that Yubel remained in charge. 

Johan did all of this so much better. He understood Yubel; how could he not after their years together? But after that disastrous treachery which ended with his capture… 

Yubel wanted to fly to Juudai’s castle and free them. Johan from Juudai and Juudai from the Light of Ruin. Doing so would technically be easy for them. Whatever defenses Juudai had, they would be as nothing before Yubel. Nothing could harm them at all. 

At least nothing in combat. In this world, where spells and traps could be as real as the slice of a blade, there were ways that they could be attacked. And there were ways that their power could be negated. 

If that happened, then the Light of Ruin could strike, and Yubel couldn’t let that happen. Above all else, they needed a way to free Juudai without allowing the Light to strike back. 

_I may have to leave Johan there._ Yubel hated the thought. Johan remained their oldest human friend and ally. Letting him be hurt at Juudai’s hands consumed them. 

The Light would pay for this and for the pain Juudai suffered because of it as well. Yubel would see to it all. 

One day. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So that’s why Yubel, who cannot be harmed by any attack and will turn it back on the attacker, can’t just fly in and take back their Juudai. Traps and spells can still target them and the Light of Ruin knows this. It has to be done with care and Yubel isn’t a strategist. But in time, matters will be sorted. That, however, is another story. Thanks for sticking with me the last ten days! 2019 is on the way and my plans for it include _finishing_ already posted stories. Which is one of the reasons I devoted December to posting new pieces. That, and I liked the idea of a month of GX.


End file.
